I'll write back if you will
by CityKyu
Summary: What is this strange address that Naruto Uzumaki finds on the web. 'I'll write to it and find out' He thinks. Lemon later, sasunaru.


**Me: I'm such a fiction-whore, I keep on changing **

**Naruto: Oneshots are ok**

**Me: yeah, but keep this in mind everyone Entangled in Eachother is still on the go, I'm trying to figure things out so that they will fit with the ending I have in mind.**

**Sasuke: -reads ending-, Holy crap!**

**Me: I know right **

_**I'll write back if you will**_

Naruto clicked the various websites on the internet as he gazed at the electric screen with a zombie like stare.

It was lunch time at school and Naruto and one of his friends, Shikimaru, were feeling lazy so they came into the libary to search the web on the school's computers.

"Found anything decent yet Shika?" Asked a dazed blonde.

"Nothing but crap, suprise suprise" Sarcasim loomed in Shikimaru's voice.

With a beep and a flash something popped up on Naruto's screen.

"Hmm" A very curious boy looked at the pop up ad.

"What is it?" The lazy boy rolled over to Naruto on his roller chair and he stared at the screen.

"Click here to make your dreams come true?" Shika chuckled, "what a load of crap"

BRING! (A/N: I have no idea what I am thinking, but it's the bell lol)

"Let's go" The brunette pushed the off button on his computer and pulled on Naruto's shirt.

"Aren't you curious about this add?" Naruto pleaded.

"Troublesome..." he muttered, "haven't you heard the saying, curiousity killed the cat?"

"Yes! I also know that satisfaction brought him back!" The blonde boasted as he clicked the pop up.

"Psh, whatever" Shikimaru mumbled as he walked out. Naruto gazed at the screen and saw an address, he grabbed the the pen and pad beside him wrote down the address and ran out to catch up with Shikimaru.

As school ended Naruto packed up his books and walked out of the school.

"Hey Foxy!" A rahspy voice called out to him. The blonde boy spun round to see a certain boy that resembled a dog running towards him with a creepy boy who always wears sunglasses and a shy girl with black hair, on his tail.

"Hi dog-breath, hi Hinata, hey Shino"

"It's Friday! What are you planning on the weekend?"

"Uh, nothing I guess. Why?" Naruto pondded.

"W-Well, Neji-nii-san, h-he's throwing..." Hinata was cut of by Kiba.

"The biggest party, dude you have to come!"

"We'll see" The blonde sighed as he played with the piece of paper in his pocket. He didn't know why but he was really happy he got this address, he had no idea why.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" A usually silent voice spoke. Naruto jumped and turned around.

"It's nothing Shino, anyway I have to go, see you guys later" He ran off, hoping to quickly reach his house.

"What do you think is in his pocket?" Kiba put his hands behind his head slugishly.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered under her breath.

The blonde burst into his house dropped his bag at the door and slammed it behind him. He ran into his room and went straight to his desk.

-Naruto's POV-

I don't know why but I was in such a hurry to write to this person but I was. I scrambled all over my desk, I found a pen and my notepad and began writting whatever was on my mind.

_Hi you,_

_I have no idea why I am writting to you, I have not a single clue as to who you are. All I know is that you live in the country hidden in the mist, I find that really cool._

_Anyway like I said, I have no idea what I'm doing right now. I was surfing the net this morning at school when this pop up ad came up and had your address on it._

_It's silly really, I don't even know if you are a boy or girl. I just had to write. You don't have to write back or anything this was just some stupid impulse of mine._

_Sorry if I was a bother._

_From A blonde boy (aka; A complete stranger)_

_PS. I dont really want to give out my name to someone I know nothing about._

God my hand is shaking right now. That was wierd. I sigh as I slip the letter into the envelope. This will be interesting to see what happens.

-Sasuke's POV-

I go and collect the mail for my stupid brother. God damn him, ever since he posted my address on the internet (without my permission mind you) for those stupid fangirls in other country's I've had nothing but random fan mail. It was fucking annoying.

I take the mail from the cashier with a fake friendly smile on my face. She flashes a cheezy grin.

"How are you today Sasuke-kun?" The person asks.

"I'm ok, thanks for asking Karin" She giggles, that's my cue to leave.

As I walk home I stare at the large amount of letters. I swear there has to be ok 50 here. Finally I'm home.

I kick the door open, I can tell an evil aura is surrounding me, I see my brother fleeing up stairs as he snickers. I follow him to a certain point then I turn to my room and enter.

I dump the letters on my desk and start sorting them into where they came from and I start chanting sub-conciously.

"Fire country, sand country, mist, mist, mist, rock, fire, sand, sand, fire..." I get to a certain letter and stop, I can tell it's different.

I look at the address but see no name, this person comes from the fire country. I rip it open and begin reading...

_Hi you,_

_I have no idea why I am writting to you, I have not a single clue as to who you are. All I know is that you live in the country hidden in the mist, I find that really cool._

_Anyway like I said, I have no idea what I'm doing right now. I was surfing the net this morning at school when this pop up ad came up and had your address on it._

_It's silly really, I don't even know if you are a boy or girl. I just had to write. You don't have to write back or anything this was just some stupid impulse of mine._

_Sorry if I was a bother._

_From A blonde boy (aka; A complete stranger)_

_PS. I dont really want to give out my name to someone I know nothing about._

What the fuck is this? This guy is weird, and I can already tell he is annoying. If I dislike him this much the why am I throwing every other letter I have on the floor to make space on my desk.

Why am I reaching for my pen, now my pad. Why do I start writting?!

_Hello dobe,_

_I know that I also know nothing about you but the name 'dobe' just seems to fit you already. You are very to write that letter but it was a nice change from what I usually get._

_My brother posted my address on the internet so the rapid fangirls would get it. Asshole. Anyway, I don't know why I am so interested in you letter alone but I am. Hn._

_I think I would like to get to know you a little more. Write back._

_From Black haired guy._

I fold it and prepare to send it. My body has tingles, this is weird.

-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--00-0-0-0-0-0--

**Ok tell me if I should continue this or not?**


End file.
